Her Eyes
by Cable Addict
Summary: A prediction/theory of sorts. What if Madison wasn't Shea and Richard's daughter? Who's would she be? Jabby, Jimmy/Abby


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harper's Island. If I did…God…I can't even imagine… It'd be so cool if I did!

--

**During 'Thrack, Splack, Sizzle' I had a theory…**

**A short little fic written **_**just**_** to clear my mind so that I could sleep. Evil plot bunny… -_-**

**Also, I'm not entirely sure that Jimmy is not **_**not**_** the killer, but for the sake of this story, he's innocent.**

--

_Two Months Ago…_

_She heard her father calling her name, but she ignored it. As she ran, her hair got caught in branches as she made her way through the woods. She didn't know where her legs were leading her until she was outside his front door. She frantically knocked on the door until he threw it open. His eyes went wide as he took in her appearance. Tearstained face, ponytail with hairs askew, tips of branches stuck on her jeans and shirt. He quickly stepped aside and allowed her to enter the house. She stood there shaking, tears streaming down her face. He put his hands on her shoulders, searching her eyes for answers, but found none. He was slightly shocked when she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his._

_The next thing either of them knew, they were upstairs in his bed._

Present Day…

Abby Mills stared down at the positive pregnancy test in her hand. _Damn. _It had to have been the night she left the island. She looked up into the bathroom sink and saw her reflection. She'd have used the term 'pale as a ghost', but because she was still mourning the loss of her mother, didn't think that that would be appropriate. She sat in the bathroom of her grandmother's house for a few minutes longer before shakily making her way into her bedroom. Hesitantly, she picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number of her best friend. It rang once, twice, thrice before the line picked up.

"_Hello?"_

She was silent for a moment. "Henry, I have a _big_ problem."

--

Seven months later…

Abby was quickly rushed to the hospital one night after she felt her first set of contractions. She knew that she wasn't fit to raise a child. She was only 17 and she needed to finish her education. Luckily for her, Trish Wellington, Henry's girlfriend, had a sister, Shea, and brother-in-law, Richard, who were planning to start a family. Shea and Richard had agreed to adopt the baby as soon as it was born, and Abby was happy to find a family who would be able to take care of the child's every need. After all, it was common knowledge that the Wellington's were a _very_ well off family.

Her grandmother and Henry, were sitting in the hospital waiting room when Richard and Shea, Thomas, Vanessa and Trish arrived at the hospital. About an hour later, the doctor approached the large group to inform them that Abby had had a little girl. When Richard and Shea first saw her, they quickly agreed on a name.

_Madison._

"She's your daughter." Trish stated tearfully. "Every time I look at her, I see…" She trailed off, not wanting to say her dead sister's name.

Abby nodded solemnly. "Yeah. Okay. I'll take her." She glanced at the sleeping form of Madison on the couch behind her, before pulling Trish into a hug.

--

Abby took a deep breath before knocking on Jimmy's door. She knew that the following conversation, or most likely, argument, would be anything _but_ pleasant. Moments after she knocked, the door opened.

"Abby!" He grinned and she forced herself to smile. "What brings you here so late at night?"

She took a deep breath. "We need to talk." She rushed as she pushed herself past her ex flame.

"Okay…" Jimmy closed the door and turned to look at her, his arms crossed.

She took another deep breath and began to speak. "Seven years ago, I left without saying goodbye. I didn't call, I didn't write…I have to tell you the reason why." She studied his face which showed slight curiosity.

"I'm listening."

She nodded and bit her lip. "You know Madison Allen, right?"

Jimmy nodded. "We haven't been formally introduced, but yeah, I know her."

"Tonight Shea was murdered." Jimmy's eyes softened and his mouth opened slightly in shock. "Trish doesn't want to take her because every time she looks at her, she see's her sister." Jimmy nodded.

"That makes sense."

Abby nodded. "Yeah…It makes sense that Trish wants Madison with," She hesitated slightly, "her mother."

"But you just said that Shea was murdered." Abby nodded again and Jimmy's face switched from curiosity to confusion in record time.

Abby looked guilty for a minute before speaking again. "Think about it for a minute, Jimmy." Abby could see the gears in his head spin as he thought. One minute passed, then two, then two and a half and just when she was sure minute three would hit, the gears in his head froze. He slowly looked down and his eyes locked with Abby's.

"Madison's…" He trailed off, cleared his throat and tried again. "Madison's _ours_?" Abby nodded slowly and Jimmy ran a hand through his hair. The two were silent for a few long moments before Jimmy spoke again. "This is why you never wrote or called?" When Abby nodded, he yelled. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Yes, it does!" She yelled back. "If I wrote or called you, I would have mentioned Madison!"

"You should have!"

"I didn't know how!" He glared for a minute longer before his face fell. Nodding slightly, he spoke again. "Okay. I can see that." He nodded more forcefully. "Yeah, I see that."

They stayed up most of the rest of the night talking.

--

After the killer, Nikki, had been caught, the remaining survivors were allowed to leave the island. Trish had explained to Madison that Abby was going to take her for a while, and to be on her best behavior. Jimmy had decided to temporarily leave the island and bond with his ex-girlfriend and daughter. The three were currently in a hotel room in Washington. Jimmy was asleep and Abby was in the process of putting Madison to sleep.

"Abby?" Madison whispered and Abby turned her attention to her little girl.

"Yeah?"

Madison opened her eyes. "I know that Mommy wasn't my mommy."

Abby's heart rate began to increase. "Really?" Madison nodded. "How?"

"I didn't look anything like Mommy _or_ Daddy. I did have Daddy's hair, but I have _your_ eyes." Abby's eyes widened slightly.

"You should get some sleep. We can talk more about this tomorrow." Abby quickly said and Madison nodded.

--

_Meanwhile…_

Charlie Mills thought back to when he'd first laid eyes on his late wife. She had been walking through town, talking to another girl. Everyone knew her as Sarah, her reasons for coming to the island were a secret, but Charlie had heard rumors that she came to escape her boyfriend, John Wakefield.

--

Little did everybody on Harper's Island know, Sarah was pregnant with a baby girl who she would later name…

_Abby_.


End file.
